


Arrow

by X (HoneyFire)



Series: 20 Days of Darlenn/Glaryl Challenge [9]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Arrows, Glaryl, M/M, Magical Tattoos, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, darlenn, daryl and glenn are soulmates, i really need to work on this, love me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7049629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyFire/pseuds/X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lets just say everyone left Glenn and went up to Alexandria without him. </p><p>So he steals a puppy and a year later follows Daryl's tracks to come find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> It was 3 AM. No I have no idea where this came from. XD Enjoy this horrific writing

Glenn silently trudged down yet another path on his own. He still hadn't found Daryl or the others. He didn't understand, what the hell happened to everybody? Where did Daryl go? They couldn't have gone back to the prison...could they?

Sighing, Glenn continued walking down the dirt trail that Daryl used to take him on all the time. Whether it be by foot or Merle's bike. His boyfriend could have gone back to retrieve the vehicle, but he was smarter than that. Smart enough to let it go instead of risking his life to retrieve something that would eventually quit working.

It had been a week since Glenn had been safe and had a place to call home and had warm arms ready to envelope and hold him. A week without his lover and friends, and he had no idea what to do now. He walked around the corner, a cabin came into sight.

It was old and rugged looking, but there appeared to be nobody around. He still checked to make sure his gun was loaded and his knife was in hand before he began to creep up on the building. He tried the door knob, it was surprisingly unlocked. Carefully, he opened the door and peeked inside. It was a one room cabin, and it looked like someone still lived there. But nobody was in.

"Hopefully, they don't mind if I just..." Glenn crept over to the cans of food and slipped a few cans into his bag.

"Woof!" Glenn jumped and whirled around at the noise. It was a tiny German Shepherd puppy, healthy and wanting to play with Glenn.

"Hi there." Glenn knelt down to the puppy. The puppy was chained to the wall, and its collar was a bit too small. Even though there was a bigger one right beside him. The puppy licked his hand and whimpered, fighting against the chain.

"You wanna come with me, little guy?" Glenn smiled at the pup and slipped the new collar around his neck. As soon as the pup was free, he crawled into Glenn's lap and licked his chin.

Glenn knew he probably shouldn't. Someone would come back and realize that someone had taken their dog, but he was in desperate need of a companion. Enough so that he was willing to deal with the consequences of stealing the puppy.

He stuffed a few puppy supplies into his bag and connected a leash to the little guy. He had passed a pet store earlier, he could just sneak in there and get the rest of the supplies he would need.

"Come on." Glenn scooped up the pup and slipped out the door. The coast was clear, and he took advantage of that and sprinted back into the woods. As soon as he was in the clear, he heard a man talking back at the cabin. He sprinted the whole way to the pet store.

\---

"What should I call you?" Glenn asked, settling into the roof of the building.

He hadn't exactly come up with the idea of getting onto a roof and setting up a mini-camp, but it was the only way he could stay out of sight and safe from danger. The walls around the sides were big enough so the puppy couldn't jump off, he had set up a small tent and sleeping bag, had food and supplies out, and even had made a small fire.

The puppy yapped at him and sniffed around their new camp. His little nose eventually landed on Daryl's arrow. It was one of the few things Glenn had left of his lover.

"Arrow..." He nodded his head in confirmation,"Yeah. Arrow."

\---

Training Arrow was a bit difficult, to say the least. The puppy constantly shied away from walkers and jumping between one roof and another, even though they did it a million times. Arrow also enjoyed barking madly and attracting walkers.

But one day Glenn found a book, all about training dogs. And that kicked off Arrow's training. By the time the pup was 6 months old, Glenn had taught him things in a range from being quiet, to protecting him and to alert him about strangers and walkers.

Yet Glenn never found Daryl or the others.

A harsh winter forced them to take refuge in the attic of the very building they were camped out on top of. It wasn't too bad, but Glenn had to find warmer clothes and ended up finding a dog jacket and shoes for Arrow because the light snow drove the dog nuts.

When spring arrived, Glenn was really feeling heart sick. He missed Daryl's arms so bad. He missed those morning kisses and cuddling and sneaking away from the group. He missed Maggie's laughter and Carl lending him comic books. He missed everything. Even the runs that always put his life and risk.

During the corse of the year, Glenn taught Arrow to provoke walkers and attack on command. The dog could go retrieve something Glenn dropped, and soon Glenn had made a special bag that the dog could carry. He taught the dog to sniff out weapons, which he wasn't perfect on yet, but it helped them find a weapons shop. Inside, they discovered a vest built specifically for German Shepherd's to carry weapons.

Arrow carried most of Glenn's pistols and knives now. The dog now fearlessly jumped from building to building, he didn't need a leash, even though Glenn liked to use one on him. And best of all, Glenn finally taught him to track scents.

Arrow knew something was up when Glenn began packing up things and put all the weapons in his vest. The dog sat and watched, as Glenn picked up every little thing, and went to bed without his tent. Arrow curled up to him and went to sleep with him once the moon had risen.

That morning, Arrow was up and ready to go by dawn. Glenn's belly felt like it had butterflies in it because he was finally setting out to track Daryl down. He still had the man's blanket, refused to use it over winter just to keep the scent.

"C'mon Arrow." Glenn lifted the backpack onto his shoulders and jumped from building to building. Arrow took a running start and followed him, tugging on the leash eagerly.

They took the side stairwell down to the ground floor and began walking. Glenn continued walking until he found the prison. Maybe they had come back. The prison was still long abandoned, much to Glenn's dismay, but there was a message spray painted on the ground.

'Glenn, Headed north to DC. Take car and use map' - Daryl

Glenn gulped and looked around for said car. He spotted it parked off to the side, there was a walker beside it, but a quick knifing did the job. Glenn slipped into the car, finding the map inside. There was a green mark where DC was, and on the map of DC, he found that they had marked a specific spot. Shouldn't be too hard.

"Arrow." Glenn threw the bag in the backseat and opened the passenger door,"In boy."

Arrow ran around the car and lept onto the passenger seat, sitting there like he was a human. Glenn shut the door and started the car. It sounded fairly alright, not like anything would go wrong anytime soon. Smiling softly, Glenn pulled out and headed down the road.

It took them a week to get to DC. They had to stop a few times to find gas and barely managed to get it. Arrow was all for the trip, howling along to the CD's Glenn would find and take over the passenger seat. Glenn found that there were spots marked on the ground by the same spraypaint, leading him on and telling him he was going the right way. When they finally ditched the car, Glenn knew they were close to DC. Close enough at least.

"C'mon Arrow." Glenn grabbed his bag and lept out of the car. Arrow obediently followed him and started checking out his new surroundings.

"Hey." Glenn knelt down and offered the blanket,"Track."

Arrow sniffed the blanket for a minute and let out an uncertain bark. Glenn put it away as Arrow sniffed around. They continued down the road for a while, until they came up to a destroyed motorcycle. Arrow barked madly at the thing and started sniffing it again. Then he was pulling the leash and d dragging Glenn along. He had the scent.

Glenn felt his stomach drop a little bit. What if Daryl was killed on that bike? What if...what if Daryl moved on?

"C'mon A." Glenn ran alongside his dog, pushing all thoughts to the side. Daryl wouldn't have done all of this if he didn't want him. Arrow slowed down after a little while, whining and whimpering as he'd lost the scent.

"It's alright boy." He fed him a treat,"You got it."

They once again wandered aimlessly for a bit. Arrow would come up with a little something, and then lose it again. But eventually, Glenn spotted a girl walking around, about 15, she seemed friendly enough.

"Hey!" Glenn called, getting the girls attention.

"What's up?" The girl walked over with a smile on her face,"You lost? I've never seen you around here before."

"Uhm. My group told me to come up here from Georgia. I'm looking for a man named..Rick Grimes or Daryl Dixon or...Eugene..."

"Oh yeah, I know Rick and Daryl." The girl smiled,"Out in Alexandria. You continue down this road about 4 miles, hang a right, and you'll come to a set of train tracks. Follow those until you get to the next road, take a left, and keep going. It's super walled up but I'm sure they'll recognize you. I'd offer to take you but I've just got a dirt bike, and your dog here..."

"Oh. Thank you." Glenn relaxed a little,"I'm Glenn by the way."

"Kip." She smiled back,"The walk is probably going to take you a few hours. I should be back by then so I'll make sure they let you in."

"Has...Daryl spoke about me?"

"Well whenever he does talk, it's mostly about Glenn Rhee. I never heard about your dog, though..." Kip reached into her bag and handed Glenn a bottle of water.

"Thanks." Glenn looked down at Arrow, who sat loyally by his side,"This is Arrow. I found him after I lost the group."

"Well hi, there Arrow." Kip smiled at the dog,"Well I gotta get back to finding parts. I'll see you later, Glenn."

"See you, Kip." Glenn waved her goodbye and started down the road,"Come on Arrow."

\---

Glenn was just getting to the end of the tracks when Arrow picked up a scent. And boy did he fight, struggling and pulling Glenn along. Gunfire erupted from the distance, startling both Glenn and his dog. The two backed away from the noise a little in fear.

"Glenn!" Kip came bounding around the corner. A bloodied gash was on her right cheek and she looked pretty banged up. 

"Kip?" Glenn jogged towards her,"What-what's going-"

"Negan and his guys attacked. I-I tried but they got everyone tied up and they're either dead or about to be." She panted, glancing back the way she had come,"You're friends are still alive for the most part."

"And Daryl?" Glenn's heart skipped a beat.

"His arm got grazed by a bullet but he's alive." Kip sounded a little more sure of that statement,"You know how to use a rocket launcher?"

Glenn blinked,"A what?"

"Most of Negan's men are bunched together. Daryl has a rocket launcher up on the roof, we take out a majority of Negan's men, and we have a fighting chance." Kip explained, leading him down the road as she spoke.

"Alright, so I kill a bunch of guys with a rocket launcher. Just like Call of Duty..." Glenn blinked in slight shock,"What're you gonna do?"

Kip reloaded her gun,"Distractions. I can keep them busy while you get on the roof. I don't know about Arrow but..."

"Are there stairs?" 

"Yeah. But you have to jump a few roofs."

"Simple then. Arrow and I were up on a roof like that before, he's fine jumping roofs." Kip nodded and led him off somewhere into the woods. She seemed to know the terrain perfectly, because she didn't miss a beat, jumping fallen logs and twisting around corners that had Glenn stumbling. She came to a sudden stop at the edge of the woods. Glenn crashed right into her with a soft _thunk_.

"Sorry." He whispered, pushing himself off of her and standing back up.

"It's fine. I should have warned you." Kip got up and shook herself off,"Alright, follow me."

She crouched low and quickly made her way to the back of one of the buildings. Glenn followed her every movement, while Arrow walked quietly beside him. Kip slipped inside and returned moment's later with a black vest, matching the one she wore.

"Here." Kip slipped the heavy vest around him and strapped it on him,"Bulletproof."

Glenn nodded,"Thanks."

"Okay, the stairs are literally right here." Kip made a gesture towards the stairs right beside them,"Three buildings over, on the end. You'll see the launcher laying there. How stocked are you on ammo?" 

Glenn checked Arrow's vest,"Pretty low." 

Kip tossed him a couple spare rounds and her gun,"I'll grab some more before I head out. Oh, and one more thing." She handed him a walkie talkie,"Let me know when you're ready."

"Got it." Glenn adjusted himself and headed for the stairs,"Come on Arrow."

Arrow trotted along with him obediently. Up the stairs and over the roof they went. Arrow bounded over the rooftops better than Glenn himself could, but not without nearly drawing attention to himself. A guy with a baseball bat, assumingly Negan, looked up at the rooftop a few times. Probably hearing Glenn's feet hitting the ground.

The rocket launcher was there, sure enough. Glenn lifted the heavy weapon and situated himself,"Arrow. Lay down."

Arrow lay down in the corner and watched Glenn with serious brown eyes. Almost like he knew Glenn was going to do something. Glenn steadied himself and aimed towards the large group of men behind Negan.

He grabbed the radio and hit the call button,"I'm ready." 

"Got it." Moments later, gunshots blossomed to the left. About ten guys went down before they started shooting back, but Kip was already taking off down the road again. Glenn gulped and let the weapon do its job.

Glenn squeezed his eyes shut at the explosion, it was loud, but couldn't compare to how painful the kick was. Behind him, Arrow whimpered and crawled towards him. Glenn dropped the launcher and peeked over the side. Most of the men were either blown to bits, dying, or burning. The fact that he had done that made his stomach churn.

"Nice." Came Kip from the radio. 

Kip whipped around the corner and started firing at the remaining men, most of them already shot back at her. Glenn looked back down to where Negan was. The man held his barbed wire baseball bat in one hand and had a gun pointed at Daryl. Glenn felt pale.

"Come on out kid!" Negan challenged. Arrow growled lowly in response,"Or I'll put a bullet in him."

Glenn slipped his knife from Arrow's vest and started to jump from roof to roof. Arrow whimpered and chased after him. As soon as he was on the ground, he looked to Arrow with a serious expression.

"Sit." He commanded. Arrow sat,"Stay."

Glenn noticed a black ski mask on the ground, even though it was a bit dirty, he slipped it on his head and walked out with his hands up. 

"I knew you were smart enough to turn your ass into ol' Negan." The guy sneered, grabbing Glenn by the nape of his neck.

Glenn glanced over to look at Kip. She had been grazed by a few bullets, blood gushing from her injuries,"Kip!" He called out in a gruff, disguised voice,"Pull back!"

He saw the reluctance in Kip's eyes as she lowered her weapon and backed away into the woods, leaving the remaining two men and Negan. 

"After her." Negan ordered the two men,"I've got these sons of bitches."

"Yessir." The two men took off after Kip. Glenn crossed his fingers that she would be alright, and judging by the mass amount of gunfire, he wasn't so sure about it.

Glenn felt his wrists being tied and was shoved down to his knees. He fought back a smirk because Negan hadn't checked him for weapons. The knife was right beside his hands. 

"You're gonna regret killing my men, boy." Negan growled, picking up his bat,"Lucille is gonna like you."

'You named your fucking bat?' He wanted to ask, but he stayed quiet and reached into his pocket for his knife instead.

A large boom coming from the woods stole their attention. Glenn seized the opportunity.

"Arrow! NOW BOY!" A blurry mass came firing out from behind the buildings at full speed.

Negan whipped around just as the blur landed on him, Glenn worked the knife up and cut the binds free. Just as Negan lifted the bat and tried striking at Arrow.

"HEEL!" Arrow released Negan and jumped away, his side was bleeding a little. 

Negan jumped up and punched Glenn clear across the face, and ripped his ski mask off. Arrow went against commands and launched himself into Negan's face, strong jaws clamping shut on his neck. At the same time, Glenn plunged the knife into the soft tissue of Negan's eye. Horrified gasps elicited from his friends. 

Negan fell back, and Glenn pulled Arrow from him. Arrow snapped his head up and growled low as Kip came hurdling out of the woods towards them.

"Arrow, go!" Arrow took off to protect Kip.

"Glenn! Behind you!" She shouted, even though there was a blond man with burns on his face charging behind her.

Glenn grabbed Lucille from the ground and twisted around. His arms moving with the bat just like he used to when he played High school baseball. The bat connected with something hard and shattered the skull of a man. Glenn couldn't tell who he was anymore, but the guy had been holding some sort of makeshift knife.

Arrow hurtled himself up into the air at the blond man and sank his heavy jaws into the man's arm. The blond man wailed in agony and started pounding his fist on Glenn's dog. Glenn dropped Lucille and grabbed Negan's gun from his pocket and fired at the man hitting his dog. One of the bullets struck home in his skull. 

"HEEL!" He yelled. Arrow let go of the man and fell back on his haunches, yelping in pain. He was cut up a bit, limping on his right foreleg, but he appeared alright,"Come!"

Arrow skittered towards him and launched himself into Glenn, he didn't seem to be so bad. Glenn was so caught up in checking on his dog, that he didn't even notice Kip pick up his knife and go to cut everyone free from their restraints.

"Glenn?" A familiar voice spoke.

Glenn looked up from his dog and found himself gazing into bright blue orbs. Arrow barked thrice, reminding Glenn that he had found this guy and owed him a treat. Glenn would give those to him later.

"Daryl." Glenn felt his spirits rise,"Daryl!"

He ran to the redneck and threw himself into his strong, bloody arms. Daryl let out a choked up sob and buried his face into Glenn's shoulder. Arrow limped up to the new man and sniffed him eagerly. Someone owed him a treat.

Rick and Abraham jogged up to them, to ask about Glenn and figure out what the hell just happened, but Arrow, still on edge, put himself between the two men and his owner. Teeth bared and lips curled up in a vicious snarl.

Rick held up his hands in defense,"Alright. I'm sorry."

Glenn pulled away from Daryl just enough so that he could see his face,"You left a trail for me?"

"Had to." Daryl thumbed the bruise forming on Glenn's face,"Didn't wanna leave you back there..."

"Should have checked the rooftops." The Korean stood on his tiptoes to kiss Daryl. 

It would have lasted longer if Negan hadn't moved. As soon as the man did, Arrow lets out a mad bark of warning and started pawing at his owner.

"I got this." Rick went to pick up Glenn's gun from the ground, but Arrow prevented him from it.

"Arrow." Glenn chuckled,  turning to his dog,"It's alright boy. They're friends."

Rick knelt down to Arrow's level and held out a hand. Arrow sniffed at him suspiciously, under the watchful gaze of his owner. He made a full circle, sniffing out everyone. Maggie, Michonne, Carl, Abraham, Eugene, Sara, Carol, everyone, until he was satisfied and sat down beside Glenn again.

"Attaboy." Glenn scratched behind his ears.

Daryl knelt down to the dog and extended a hand to pet him. Just like a cat, Arrow shoved his head into Daryl's hand and panted happily. Daryl had this look in his eyes, almost like he was silently thanking the dog for taking care of Glenn.

"Where'd you find him?" Maggie asked, coming over to hug her best friend.

"Stole him from somebody's cabin." Glenn laughed and sat down so his dog could lick his face,"We holed up on the roof of a pet shop. I'm surprised you didn't hear this brat yapping."

"How'd you teach him all of that?" Came Carl.

"A book and a hell-a-lot of time." Glenn chuckled as Arrow barked in agreement.

Kip flopped lazily on the ground, panting and blinking up at the sky,"Let's never do this again." 

"You can say that again." Glenn agreed, lacing fingers with Daryl. 

\---

Daryl was awake before Glenn was. His shoulder hurt something awful, but his attention was on the beautiful Korean in his arms. Glenn had made it, he was safe and sound and ...damn he was lucky. Arrow thumped his tail on the foot of the bed, his attention on the both of them.

Glenn's warm eyes fluttered open,"Hi."

Daryl pulled him closer and kissed his soft lips,"Mornin'."

"I missed this." Glenn kissed him back and looked down to Arrow,"Hey buddy." Arrow let out a happy bark in response and nuzzled into the sheets.

"Mhm." Daryl's arms tightened around him like a snake,"Love you."

Glenn grinned goofily,"I love you too."

"Never gonna lose you again."

Glenn reached down to pet arrow and sighed,"No you're not."

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback :D


End file.
